kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Fan Main Page
Fan fiction are sources that are not part of the official King's Quest canon. That is they are not officially written or produced by the owners of the King's Quest franchise (but instead written by fans and made by fans for no monetary gain). Though in case of fan games, some may receive special permission (fan licenses) from the IP owners to be made as freeware (and the IP owners retain the ownership writes to the material). Note: This is not the same as 'commercial' games which maybe made by fans (games intended to be official continuation, reboot, or otherwise and published by the IP owners for retail), as is the case with the official King's Quest: Adventures of Graham release. Fan material includes fan stories, fan spoofs, fan remakes and fan sequels. Fan fiction includes some characters like the Father and the unofficial dates. This encyclopedia however incorporates all information available if possible and notes where they contradict or remain different from each other. But Fan Fiction goes to its own articles, see canon policy. Comparisons For anyone interested in comparisons between fan game universes and the game canon see: *IF universe & IF timeline (ZZT series) *AGDI universe & AGDI timeline (the AGDI remake series) *IA universe & IA timeline (KQ3 remake) *IS universe & IS timeline (Breast Intentions) *POS universe & POS timeline/POS timeline (classic) (The Silver Lining/The Four Winds) Stories & Poems *The Ballad of King Graham *The Four Winds (companion to The Silver Lining game) *Cassima's Quest *King's Quest Squidgirl Walkthrough *King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle *King's Quest X: Age Before Duty *King's Quest XI: Blood Is Thicker Than Seawater *The Forgotten Captives *The Threads We Weave *To Die at Dawn *Windows to the Soul *Revenge of the Black Cloak Society *The New Perils of Rosella *Thanks for the Chosen One *The Sins of Our Fathers *Rosella in the Caves *The Woodcutter's Son *Heir Today, Link Tomorrow *The King's Quest: Romancing the Stones *The Side Effects of Being Raised by an Evil Fairy *King's Quest III: To Heir is Human *Cassima's Quest *Quest for a Canine *Bringing In the Sheep: The Monk's Tale *Dark War *The Incorruptible One *Bookworms of Daventry *The Cross of Wilbury *Daventry in Heaven *No Time for Errors *King's Quest Drabbles series **Quest for the Crown Drabbles **Romancing the Throne Drabbles **The Perils of Rosella Drabbles *Shot by the Love Darts *Two Tragic Pasts Form a Bond *Civilization of the Ogre *Quest Cross *The Story of Dink *The Beginning of the End *More Than You Think *Cosmic Balance: Valanice Vs Hagatha *King's Quest V Adaptation *Meet Your Maker *Daventry's Children *Ere Daventry Dies, I Shall *The Gamble of Gywdion *The King's Quest: Romancing the Stones *Tale of the Foe *King's Quest Tales (comic) *Space Quest Historian meets King Graham Fan Music *Daventry Suite *Guest in King's Quest *Moleman's Epic Rap Battles 21: King Graham Vs Guybrush Fan art *King's Quest Tumblr *KQ8 in Reboot Style *KQ8 fanart *King's Quest Deviant Art *All Hail King's Quest Tumblr Category:Non-Canon Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan games